hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
HK-47
"Recitation: Yes, as I said, I am an assassin droid. It is my primary function to burn holes through meatbags that you wish removed from the galaxy… Master. Oh, how I hate that term."-''' HK-47 is the droid partner of Jerdak, he is also a assistant with Tory and Jerdak at the Kaven base. History It Is unknown who or what invented HK-47, however it is known that he is possibly a custom made Czerka Corporation Hunter-Killer Droid. He was discovered on board the freighter Jerdak used to escape from the cloning facility with HK-47. When Jerdak found him he repaired and reactivated the droid, HK-47 then stated his designation and function to Jerdak. The Skakdi-Miraluka considered him useful due to the fact he could translate various languages, and be able to kill enemies with peak effieciency. He also began helping Jerdaks training to fight against enemies, and improve his demolition skills. Eventually when Jerdak and the droid were found on the freighter by Hellcat squadron, when Jerdak joined the squadron, HK-47 relunctingly joined with his master. While Jerdak was assigned to Kaven Base as a sentry, assistant to scientist and backup pilot, HK-47 was assigned to Tory, Tory began analyzing the droid and he also repaired his Assasaination Protocals and enhanced them to maximum effieciency. Personality HK-47's personality programming caused him to appear misanthropic, bordering on sociopathic, to those who encountered him. The droid seemed to enjoy observing, and often causing, death and destruction, showing complete disregard for bystanders on more than one occasion. The only organics HK-47 displayed any respect for were Tory and his master Jerdak. The droid displayed several unique behavioral tendencies as a result of his programming, HK-47 had a definite sense of pride, and considered himself superior to all organics, droids, and AI except for Jerdak, and Tory who were the only two Individuals he seemed to admire; mostly for what the droid considered creative atrocities that Jerdak performed at the cloning center and when Tory activate his elemental form.One of his most infamous traits is the fact that he characteristically refers to organics as "meatbags" which most members of Hellcat squadron find annoying, Tory however is barely phased by it, but Jerdak finds it very humorous and it also fits with his sadistic sense of humor. The droid also had a peculiar and perverted idea of the concept of love. HK-47 also had a unique speech trait, where he would vocally prefix every statement he made with a speech conditional that described the type of statement it was. For example, if asking a question, he would first say "Query:", before beginning a question such as, "Query: Who would you like killed today, master?". Due to his appearance, he, as well as his subsequent models, was often mistaken for a protocol droid by many, and he used this to his advantage on more than one occasion, hiding his true nature in order to covertly achieve his goals. HK-47 was a proficient killer, as well as highly innovative, using many varied techniques, most notably when hunting ectoplasmic or elemental power users. Tory briefly installed the HK protocol pacifist package which gave HK-47 a short-lived appreciation for peace and pacifism, which lead to a deeper understanding of his prey. This upgrade had to be removed, for the simple reason that the droid found himself horrified at the very thought of causing harm to another being and by the fact that his new behavior disconcerted Jerdak. When the program was removed, HK-47 strongly suggested to Tory to scan any future packages before installing them, as the thought of becoming a pacifist in function seemed to appall the droid. Skills and Abilities True to his design as an assassin droid, HK-47 was a dangerous opponent, able to fight effectively in a stealth operation as well as in open combat. His combat programming made him a deadly combatant with a large variety of weapons, including blasters of any design as well as a multitude of droid weapons such as flamethrowers and carbonite projectors. HK-47 had a particular affinity for blaster rifles,using the Droid Assassin's rifle primarily, often citing the satisfaction he derived from using them in many combat scenarios. As a Jedi hunter, the droid was knowledgeable in many techniques for assassinating Jedi, which he explained to Jerdak and Tory so they could better defend themselves against enemies. In addition to his combat proficiency, HK-47 also possessed many other skills. Like many droids, HK-47 was a mechanic and had at least some knowledge in demolitions and slicing. Jerdak also upgraded HK-47 with sith devices on various occasions, increasing his overall efficiency, while Tory enhanced him to have better computer use skills and programmed him with many more languages. He was fluent in Galactic Basic Standard (Which was compatable with 'English'), Tusken, Binary, Jawa trade language, and boasted that he was fluent in over 6,000 forms of communication. Weapons HK-47 has a wide amount of weaponry and equipment he uses in combat, including the face he has been upgraded with sensors that can detect targets through the force, he carries a Baragwin Energy Shield, Flamethrower, and Shield disruptor whenever he is not carrying any form of blasters or other weaponry. He carries an old Sith Sniper Rifle that has numerous upgrades including a scope, and a mandolorian blaster chamber, it has also been upgraded with new technology such as a carbonite projector capable of freezing enemies for a limited amount of time, and cortosis armor and stun baton which makes it immune to lightsaber attacks. HK-47 also carries a covenant plasma rifle that has also upgraded with cortosis armor and has a "thermal shock launcher" which is a device that launches an energy bomb that radiates a powerful blast of cold, it is extremely effective against humans, this enables him to reliably stun a target in a single shot by inducing severe hypothermia and a low-energy state in the target as the body reflexively attempts to survive. Most of the modifications of his weaponry was considered illegal, but due to the effectiveness of his weaponry Hellcat Squadron gives him full permission of the use of his weaponry. Quotes ''"Tory I need you to interpret what this is."'' ''"Answer: Master that is a binary code Tory invented for the sentry systems."'' ''"If your so Intelligent what is the definition of love?"'' ''"Answer: Ah, love one of the traits most meatbags have."'' ''"Definition: Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope."'' ''"Hmm...how idiotic...but it is humerous if you think about it..."'' ''"I don't even want to know where he came up with that stupid idea."''- HK-47, Tory, and Jerdak. ''"Your master is a threat to subject IceBite if he attempts to kill him I will personally dispose of Subject Jerdak myself."'' ''"Threat: Listen to me AI if you put one synthetic limb on my master, you will find a verpine ion canon with laser guidence capabilities aimed at your mechanical head before you could even say: 'Oh shit!' "'' ''"Your Master is an organic, you should understand that he could make an excellent prey for your thirst for blood droid."'' ''"Correction: My master is not a meatbags like yours, he is a techno-organic being capable of using the force and manipulation of Earth to inflict irreparable damage towards the enemies of Hellcat Squadron, that is what you should consider about your own master due to the fact that your master requires the so called 'ectoplasmic powers' to manipulate the element of ice."'' ''"Hmm...you may have a point about that..."'' ''"Proud Statement: I am correct, unlike you I have more data on the assasination of targets weaknesses because I actually have been in the battlefield and have on-hand knowledge of the subject.'' ''Rhetorical Query: Do you ever consider upgrading yourself with self-defense capabilities such as the use of plasma or disruptor weaponry? Very Messy, but very effective don't you agree?"'' -HK-47 and ANS-1-1 'Alphaunus'. HK-47 - ''Query: Do you ever shut up?'' Holly - (Mood-swing to sassy) (mocking)'''Query: Do you ever shut up? HK-47 - Comment: You seem rampant. Query: Why are you not disposed of? Holly - (mood-swing to dis-respectful) Tory likes me, that's why you over-violent bucket of bolts. HK-47 - Threat: One of these days, I will vaporize your processing matrix. Holly - (mood-swing to depressed) (crying) Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?! HK-47 - Conclusion: You are one moody AI. HK-47 arguing with ANS-1-2 'Holly' Relationships with other Members ANS-1-1 'Alphaunus' Originally, HK-47 and Alphaunus got off to a shaky start, but the 2 began to get along well enough. ANS-1-2 'Holly' Holly and HK-47 do not get along very well. Holly's moodiness and tendency to get 'whiny' annoys HK-47 and his sadistic personality. When she became human the droid regarded her as a meatbag, until she damaged him with a Verpine Shatter Gun which resulted in him having a bad grudge against her. ANS-1-3 'Penelope' HK-47 considers Penelope to be quite stable and a good fighter. The only thing keeping them from agreeing is Penelope's disgust at HK-47's constant instigating fights with ANS-1-2 'Holly'. IceBite HK-47 questions IceBite's authority and often complains about it to Jerdak, however Jerdak pays no mind to it. He gain a miniscule bit of respect for him when IceBite demonstated his non-supernatural combat skills while rescuing May from Tyber Zann. May May considers HK-47 a good resource when it comes to stealth or recon missions, however May has still not gained the respect of the droid. Tory Tory is one of the few people that is respected by HK-47 (even though he is still considered a meatbag), the droid is fascinated by the feral abilities Tory has. Vaan Vaan and HK-47 are suspiscious of each other's intentions, with Vaan being a pirate and HK-47 being an Assassin. Penelo Penelo constantly questions the legality of some of the motives, intentions, and abilities of HK-47 to the point that late in the Shadow War she asked Tory to do a diagnostic on the droid. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence